Autumnian Ball
by autumnians
Summary: It is Princess Shazi's first Autumnian ball. About to celebrate turning four years old and being able to carry Autumn's conduit, the princess experiences the exciting days leading up to the ball and finally the grand party itself!
1. Seven Days Before the Ball

"Time to wake up, Shazi," a smooth voice said.

The small princess- only four years old- yawned and slowly rose out of her bed. The child was known for her energy, but Shazi was a drowsy, quiet girl until she ate breakfast in the morning.

"Good morning," her mother, Queen Nikoletta, said quietly. "How did you sleep last night?"

Shazi blinked slowly and shrugged.

"Alright, dear, let's get out of your nightgown and get you dressed. Your father and I have some news to tell you during breakfast!" Nikoletta said, smiling.

The princess simply nodded and pulled off her gold and red nightgown, decorated with orange and yellow maple leaves. Queen Nikoletta walked over to Shazi's wooden wardrobe and pulled out a scarlet and yellow dress, along with a golden headscarf. Shazi walked over and wordlessly put on her dress, turning around so her mother could button it. Once she was fully in her dress, Shazi wrapped her scarf around her slightly curled brown hair.

"There you go," Nikoletta said, "All dressed up. Why don't you grab your shoes and we'll go to the dining hall?"

The Autumnians were known for their magnificent tents, but the royal family spent a majority of their time in the palace at Oktuber, at least until the princess was old enough to use her magic to defend herself.

Shazi pulled on her tan shoes and slowly walked to the door. Nikoletta smiled fondly and pushed the wooden door open.

"There you go, Shazi."

The little princess nodded and mumbled a thanks, then began walking down the carpeted hallway to the dining hall. All along the walls there were intricate candle-lit lanterns. They sent pale red, orange, and yellow lights down the hallway. Servants and workers rushed down the hallway, busy as a new day started. Every time they passed Nikoletta and Shazi, they would bow and greet their queen and princess.

Finally the mother and daughter reached the dining hall. Decorated with detailed autumn-colored rugs and lanterns along the wall between tall windows, the hall hosted a long wooden table. It would be filled with guests and politicians during meetings, but for now the only people there were the Autumnian King, Caspar (at the head of the table), and Sam (at Caspar's left side), who served as both one of the king's advisors as well as Shazi's tutor.

There was a red and gold box sitting next to Caspar's plate, but Shazi took no notice as she sat down to the left of her mother, who took her place at the king's right side.

"Good morning," Caspar said cheerfully as his daughter yawned.

Shazi looked sleepily down at her plate, and her face lit up like the morning sun.

Her meal consisted of toasted bread, a small assortment of berries and vegetables, and small slices of turkey and ham.

Immediately she began to dig in, eagerly jabbing at the ham with her fork and taking large bites. Nikoletta chuckled as she began to carefully slice her own turkey.

"Good mowning!" Shazi said, her mouth half full. Nikoletta's smile wavered and she winced.

"Try not to eat with your mouth full, Shazi," the queen said gently. The princess nodded, swallowing before speaking again.

"What's in the box?"

Caspar smiled and rested a hand on the velvet box.

"Well, Shazi, you turn four years old in seven days," the king began. "And your mother and I- and Sam- agree that you are ready to have Autumn's conduit in your possession."

Shazi's eyes widened. Sam smiled at the little princess's amazement.

"Do you remember what Autumn's conduit is, Shazi?" they asked.

"Mm-hm!" Shazi nodded. "It's a wing! It's golden and has pwetty jewels that look like waindrops!"

Nikoletta chuckled to herself- Shazi still had difficulty with the 'r' sound, and her current lack of a front left tooth wasn't aiding her speech.

"That's right," Sam praised. Caspar nodded.

"You won't be able to use the magic until you're older," he explained. "But I think you're responsible to start carrying it. So, in one week, we will throw a ball to celebrate both your birthday as well as the conduit being possessed by its user."

Shazi smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Yay! I love pawties!"

"We'll work on getting you ready this week," Nikoletta said. "We'll try to have a new dress made for you in time to wear."

"Can I twy to dance?" Shazi asked. "I can pwactice with Sam aftew my lessons!"

"I think that can be arranged," Sam chuckled.

Nikoletta sighed and gazed fondly at Shazi, who began to excitedly devour her food once more. It would be a long week- Autumn was suffering without its conduit- but it would give the people something to be happy about.

And it was making Shazi so happy.


	2. Six Days Before the Ball

"When can I use the wing?"

Sam looked down at Shazi from their ladder in the library. Autumn's library wasn't huge or extravagant- nothing like you'd expect in Ventralli or Yakim- but it did have multiple rows of books, from history to records.

"I thought this was your free time, Princess Shazi," Sam said as they grabbed the book- a large and worn down copy of The Traditions of Autumn by Sara Raasch. "I was expecting you to be outside. You should go out and enjoy the nice breeze, it looks like it may rain soon."

Shazi took a step back as her tutor hopped down from the ladder.

"I want to know when I can use the wing," Shazi said, pointing to her hand. "Mom said I won't be able to use it even though I'll get it soon."

Sam nodded, walking over to the long, low table that stretched in front of the rows of books. They took a seat on a maroon pillow and set their book down. Shazi followed, sitting on an orange cushion next to Sam.

"Well, Princess Shazi, what all do you already know about Autumn's conduit?" Sam asked. Shazi knew about the conduit and that it possessed magic, but it was difficult to get a four-year-old to understand the conduits.

"I know it's a wing, and that it has magic, and that Dad can't use it," Shazi added. "But I don't know why he can't."

Sam nodded and paused for a moment. How to explain this in terms the little princess could understand?

"You're right, our conduit is a ring. And it will allow you to use magic, when you're older and more capable. And as far as King Caspar being unable to use the conduit, Autumn's conduit is female-blooded," Sam explained. "So even though your father is the king, because he is male, the magic won't work for him."

Shazi wrinkled her nose.

"That's silly!"

Sam chuckled. The princess commonly spoke her mind, and her naivety and honesty always amused him.

"I suppose it is," Sam agreed. "It's difficult, coping with the rules of magic. Autumn has been without its conduit for years, and it will be a while until magic will return to us."

Sam winced- would Shazi take that the wrong way? Had they sounded bitter?

But Shazi just smiled.

"But now you have me!" she exclaimed. Sam nodded, relieved.

"Yes, now we have you."

"Why won't I be able to use magic until I'm older though?" Shazi asked. "I'm weady now!"

Sam couldn't help but smile at the princess's determination.

"Well, Princess, using magic is complicated. It takes a lot of willpower- which, I admit, you have- but it requires a conscious choice. A ruler must consciously choose to use the magic for their kingdom," Sam said. "It also takes control. A ruler must know when magic is necessary and how much is needed."

Shazi's face fell.

"That's a lot," she said quietly.

Sam bit their lip- they'd have to be more careful with explanations to magic.

"I have no doubt in my body that you will be a magnificent ruler who works incredibly with magic, Princess Shazi," Sam said, meaning every word. "You are very talented and smart. You just need a little more experience."

Shazi smiled and nodded. Sam sighed, relieved that they had fixed their mistake.

"So why am I getting the wing now if I can't use it?" Shazi asked.

"Well, it's time for you to start gaining the experience you need," Sam answered. "Carrying the ring and learning more about it are the first steps. And the people of Autumn are very excited that they have a female heir. The ball is am excellent way to both celebrate your birthday and boost the morale of the people."

Sam nodded toward the book they had retrieved from the shelf.

"I'm looking at Autumnian traditions to see what we can plan for the small ceremony we'll be having," Sam said. "Why don't you go play outside for a few minutes before you eat dinner?"

Shazi nodded enthusiastically, hopping up from her pillow.

"Okay!" she paused as she dashed toward the door, turning back to look at Sam. "I can't wait until I use magic!"

Sam smiled fondly at her excitement.

"I can't wait either. One day the conduit will help you to become strong."

~~~~~~~~

Shazi dashed around in the small orchard behind the castle. She waved her flowing maroon dress around in extravagant flourishes, holding out her hand, which carried an imaginary ring. The two guards at the entrance couldn't keep straight faces as their princess fought off invisible foes, using the magic of her conduit.

Shazi stopped her playing, panting slightly. She put a hand on her hip and looked around at the pile of fallen leaves she had so greatly disturbed, looking pleased.

"One day, I'll have magic, then I'll be stwong!"


	3. Five Days Before the Ball

"What fabric do you want your dress to be made of, Princess Shazi?"

The palace's tailor gestured to her rack of fabrics. The material was autumn-based- reds, oranges, yellows, browns. Some had intricate designs while some were just plain.

Shazi stepped forward and ran her small hand through the cloth, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Queen Nikoletta took a step back as her daughter took a moment to study each individual fabric.

"I'm sorry to have given such short notice," Nikoletta said to the tailor, who sat at a nearby table writing measurements for Shazi's dress. "The party was a last-minute idea."

The tailor, Catalina, smiled and shook her head.

"No, don't be sorry. It isn't a problem at all. I enjoy making dresses for Princess Shazi, and her being so young and small means the dresses can be made faster," she explained. "Although, I do have one concern. I was taking measurements of the princess and I'be realized how small her hands are."

Nikoletta nodded as Catalina held up her list of measurements of Shazi's hands for bracelets.

"The ring is too big for her finger," Nikoletta said. "Caspar and I realized this and thought maybe you would have an idea as far as keeping the ring in her possession without wearing it?"

Catalina paused for a moment, then opened one of the wooden draws to the side of the table. After rummaging around, she pulled out a golden chain necklace. It had once held a gemstone, but after the gem broke the chain had been put in a drawer to be reused later.

"Do you think this will work?" Catalina asked. "It's not too bulky but it's study- it won't break while she plays."

"That's perfect, thank you," Nikoletta said. Catalina stood and set the necklace on the neck of the small cloth mannequin that would be used to fit Shazi's outfit.

"Princess, have you chosen a fabric yet?" the tailor asked, walking with the queen back over to the princess.

Shazi nodded and pointed to one of the cloths.

"The wed one with the gold leaves," Shazi specified as Catalina unhooked the fabric from the rack and held it up.

The fabric was smooth scarlet, with a band of gold at the ends and embroidered golden leaves. Catalina nodded approvingly.

"A very nice choice, Princess. Will it be okay to use this as the main fabric and add in some plain gold when necessary?" Catalina asked. Nikoletta could practically see the wheels turning in the tailor's head- Catalina was already planning out the details of the dress.

"Ooh, that'll be pwetty!" Shazi said excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"It will be beautiful, Princess, you have my word!" Catalina said with a smile. "I'll begin working immediately! If you want to check in on the progress every once in a while that would be great, so I know if anything needs changed," she told Nikoletta.

The queen nodded.

"I'll be sure of it. Well, now that we have the dress plans taken care of, Shazi and I must go meet with Caspar to check that the invitation notices were delivered. Thank you, Catalina," Nikoletta said. Shazi turned to the tailor and waved.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed before following her mother out the door, humming as she went along.

Catalina smiled- how could she not? Princess Shazi was like a crisp autumn breeze- wherever she went, she stirred things up, but in the best way.

~~~~~~~~

"I hope the ball will work," Caspar said with a sigh.

The king and queen sat next to each other at a small table. Documents and quills scattered the tabletop- the paperwork that came along with be royalty seemed to be endless.

"It will," Nikoletta said confidently, reading over a trade notice with Cordell. "The people have been so on edge since Winter's defeat. Any sign of celebration will be welcomed."

Caspar nodded and glanced at the small red box at the center of the table. He hesitated for a moment, then picked it up and opened it.

Inside sat Autumn's conduit.

A ring, with a single gem surrounded by multiple teardrop jewels and other smaller gems, with a golden band. A very faint amber glow was emitted from the ring. When possessed by its proper heir, the glow would brighten. But for now, being so long without a female heir, Autumn's magic had grown rather docile.

"It's a shame," Caspar said quietly. "I want Autumn to have magic once more. I want to see hope in my people's eyes. But to have magic would mean for Shazi to grow up."

He looked at his daughter, who sat across the room in front of a crackling fireplace, quietly humming.

"We can't rush her," Nikoletta said quietly, taking her husband's hand in her own. "Autumn is the kingdom of steady change. Each day she takes a step towards becoming a proper ruler, but remember that a step each day is enough. For now, let us all enjoy her youth, before it slips away."


	4. Four Days Before the Ball

"Will we have any food at the pawty?"

Nikoletta paused, looking up from a letter describing recent Spring activity. Shazi was sitting across from her mother at the table, working on writing out the alphabet while her mother looked through paperwork.

"Yes, dear, we'll have a dessert table. Do you have anything specific in mind, Shazi?" Nikoletta asked, wiping her concern about Spring from her face.

"Maybe some pumpkin pie?" Shazi asked, stilling writing carefully. "And maybe cawamel apples. I weally like those."

Nikoletta smiled and nodded.

"I'll make sure we have pumpkin pie and caramel apples," the queen said before looking back down at the letter.

Such aggression- when would Spring stop?

"Mom?"

Nikoletta paused once more, looking up from her work patiently.

"Yes, Shazi?"

Shazi pointed to the paper her mother was reading.

"Spwing."

Nikoletta was taken aback- her daughter may be a maelstrom of energy, but Shazi was also observant.

"Yes, Shazi, this is about Spring," Nikoletta said carefully. Shazi frowned.

"They'we bad, Mom. They got wid of Wintew," Shazi said quietly. "People talk about them. Awe we having the pawty to make people happy?"

Nikoletta frowned and set the paper down.

She was so small- but she was learning so much.

"Yes, Shazi, the leaders of Spring have done some horrible things. They invaded the kingdom of Winter, yes. The party was an idea that would make Autumnians have more hope and also properly present the conduit to you," Nikoletta explained. "It's hard for our people to cope with losing Winter to Spring, and losing Spring to darkness."

Shazi tilted her head.

"When I have magic will I be able to help?" she asked.

Nikoletta smiled- Shazi was talking more and more about using her magic to help others. The queen nodded, and the princess smiled.

"One day, Shazi, the conduit magic will make you strong."

~~~~~~~~

Shazi hopped around to the beat of drums, laughing as she danced.

The musicians hired for the ball were having a practice demonstration in the castle's courtyard. Nobles and workers danced around together, enjoying the moment of peace.

King Caspar and Queen Nikoletta stood next to the musicians- two drummers and a string trio- watching as their daughter played.

Shazi would walk up to strangers, grab their hands, spin around with them, and continued on. Her feet were bare- she had kicked off her shoes soon after she began singing, deciding they were too confining for her wild style- and she wore loose brown and orange silks that spun around with her movements.

Shazi emerged from the crowd of workers, running up to her parents. Giggling, she grabbed Nikoletta's hand, who grabbed Caspar's arm, and the princess drug them out in front of the musicians, who beamed when they saw their king and queen.

"Dance! Dance!" Shazi laughed, holding her parents' hands. "Come on!"

Caspar and Nikoletta laughed and did what they were told, dancing in a circle with their daughter. A group of the workers around them paused their own fun, gathering around their royal family and clapping their hands to the beat of the drums.

It was moments like these that Caspar wanted to last forever. His subjects were at peace. Their minds were not on looming tensions between kingdoms or the lack of magic in Autumn. Instead they were thinking about how lovely this music was and how much fun it was to take a moment and relax.

But spontaneous outbursts of calm didn't erase the storm.

The song faded away as the musicians finished. Nikoletta laughed and picked up her giggling daughter, and Caspar hugged his wife and daughter close to him as the crowd in the courtyard began to fade back into their routines.

"That was fun!" Shazi laughed. "Will the pawty be like that?"

Nikoletta nodded.

"Yes, but the ball will be even longer!" she said. Shazi clapped in excitement.

"But try to keep your shoes on during the ball," Caspar laughed, picking up the princess's small maroon shoes from the stone ground.

"I will!" Shazi said. "I'm gonna leawn to dance with my shoes on! Sam's gonna teach me tomowwow!"

Poor Sam! So much on their plate, Caspar thought.

"That's very kind of Sam," Nikoletta said as she set Shazi down. "By the time the ball comes I'm sure your dancing will be even more lovely."

"Be sure to save your mother and I the first dance," Caspar said. His daughter nodded and laughed.

"Okay! We'll all dance togethew! It's gonna be so much fun!" Shazi exclaimed as she twirled in circles, making her way back inside.

Nikoletta and Caspar chuckled at Shazi's energy, and, hand-in-hand, followed their daughter back into the palace.


	5. Three Days Before the Ball

Autumn's capital was growing more and more busy at every passing hour. Decorations were being set up in the large ballroom in the palace, the cooks were discussing what food to bake, and all around Oktuber there were tailors and seamstresses hard at work.

That's where King Caspar, Queen Nikoletta, and Princess Shazi were riding on horses, socializing with their subjects.

Oktuber was an amazing city- fallen leaves always blew around in the streets, sometimes getting caught in whirlwind currents and spinning around a person before blowing away again.

Some streets were worn cobblestone, some were simply packed dirt. Most of them featured markets, tents lined up on either side of the road selling all sorts of goods- lanterns, carpets, silks, food; anything an Autumnian might need.

The homes of Oktuber varied greatly. Some streets would have magnificent tents set up, and when a breeze blew by the flaps would open, revealing lush pillows and carpets inside.

Other houses were made of stone, weathered down from wind and rain, with stained-glass windows that were commonly open to the crisp autumn breeze.

One thing stayed constant in Oktuber- the trees.

In front of nearly every home, growing in every alley, there were trees young and old constantly shedding leaves of magnificent colors.

In the distance one could almost always hear music playing. Stringed instruments would be played by performers to create a mystical feeling in the streets. Other times there would be drumbeats echoing around the city, giving the air a more powerful and upbeat tone.

Other rare days, both types of music flowed like a river through Oktuber. Musicians would all come together on special occasions and roam the streets playing, letting everyone in the ever-changing city know that there was something to celebrate.

Today was one of those days- the royal family was visiting Oktuber.

King Caspar and Queen Nikoletta rode chestnut horses side-by-side. Nikoletta rode with Princess Shazi in her lap.

Every once in a while, the princess would need to burn energy. Shazi would hop off the horse's sadle (it had taken a while for Nikoletta's horse to get used to the spontaneous actions, but now it hardly took notice) and she would run around, waving to people and greeting those she would one day be ruling over.

The king and queen made an effort to go and walk around Oktuber at least once a month. It was a good way to meet with the people and see more of their city- the job of ruling a kingdom was very time consuming, and the king and queen could rarely take a moment to take in all the beauty of the kingdom they loved so much.

"Hello, Your Majesties!" a young boy said from a tent. The small of pumpkin tarts wafted through the air- Shazi sat up and waved to the baker.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "Awe you selling pumpkin tawts?"

The young boy laughed and nodded.

"I just finished a batch, yes! Would you like one?"

Shazi looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Please?"

Nikoletta smiled and nodded.

"You can go have one," she said as she lifted her daughter up and set her on the street.

Shazi hopped up to the tent, watching happily as the young boy reached over and handed her the small pumpkin tart.

"This one's on the house- consider it a birthday gift, Princess!" he said. Shazi beamed at him.

"Thank you!" she laughed as she hurried back to her mother, who picked her up and set her back on the horse.

Nikoletta suddenly grabbed Shazi's arm before the princess took a bite.

"Can Mommy have a little bite?" Nikoletta asked. Shazi nodded and held out the tart, and the queen took a small bite. It tasted amazing- cinnamon and pumpkin spice. After a few seconds, she smiled and nodded, looking at the baker.

"You're very talented, young man! Thank you!"

The baker's face turned scarlet with the compliment from his queen.

"T-thank you! Have a nice day, Your Majesties!"

~~~~~~~~

"What was that about, at the baker's?" King Caspar quietly asked his wife.

The sun had set and a silver moon hung in the sky. Caspar and Nikoletta were walking down the halls of the Autumnian palace, heading to bed after a long afternoon in Oktuber and an evening of planning for the ball.

"It's going to sound awful, Caspar, but for a moment I had the most paranoid thought that there would be something wrong with that pumpkin tart!" Nikoletta said quietly with a laugh. "I've just been so worried for Shazi. She's only a little girl- what if Spring tries to make sure Autumn won't have its female heir?"

Caspar stopped walking and rested his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Spring would never make a move like that," the king assured. "And remember, we have Cordellan support. Don't worry, Nikoletta- you know I won't let anything happen to Shazi."

Nikoletta nodded and embraced Caspar in a tight hug.

"I know. I just want her to be safe and happy," she murmured.

"I know," Caspar said quietly. "One day, she'll be strong enough to make that happen."


	6. Two Days Before the Ball

Orderly chaos.

Those were the only two words that could possible describe the palace of Oktuber.

There were people everywhere, all preparing for the ball, working on tasks that they didn't want to wait until the last minute to complete.

Decorations were still being debated and put up in the ballroom. The palace cooks were beginning to get their ingredients around for their dishes, but much of the cooking would have to wait until the day before and even the day of the party to keep the food fresh for the guests.

Arrangements were being made for the palace's security the night of the ball- the gates would be open to the citizens of Oktuber and any others willing to make the journey. Soldiers would be posted at every entrance to the castle, patrolling corridors and even the ballroom itself to ensure safety for both the guests and the royal family.

Princess Shazi and Queen Nikoletta sat on pillows in Catalina's study. The Queen was opting to wear one of her previous gowns (made by Catalina for a trip to Ventralli, so there were plenty of details that merged both Autumnian designs and Cordellan influences. It was Nikoletta's favorite). Shazi excitedly watched as Catalina walked into her workshop.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesties!" Catalina said cheerfully.

For a tailor who made such intricate and beautiful designs, Catalina's outfit was simple- a patterned red and gold skirt with a pale yellow blouse and a red headscarf, with brown leather boots.

"I've finished Princess Shazi's dress," Catalina said excitedly, smiling as the princess gasped happily. "Would you like to see it now?"

Shazi practically fell off her pillow, she was leaning so far forward.

"Yes!" the princess exclaimed with wide eyes. Catalina laughed at Shazi's excitement and rested a hand on a mannequin covered with a roll of brown cloth.

"Well here... you... go!" Catalina said, pulling off the cover with a flourish to reveal the princess's gown.

Nikoletta and Shazi both gasped in amazement as they looked at the dress.

The main fabric of the skirt was the red silky fabric with gold leaves stitched into it that the princess had chosen a few days before. It swept down diagonally, the rest of the skirt being a plain gold that matched the leaves on the red. There was a belt that was made of delicately woven golden string, and at the center of the belt was a wooden maple leaf piece, painting red and orange.

The top of the dress was a mix of the red fabric with a few of the leaves and the gold, overlapping to make a flowing top that blending perfectly with the skirt. Resting on the neck of the mannequin was a sturdy gold chain that would be holding Autumn's conduit until Princess Shazi was big enough to wear it.

Finally, on the head there was a small golden tiara with red gemstones, holding down a piece of yellow cloth that would cover the back of Shazi's hair and reach down to her waist.

"It's so pwetty!" Shazi squealed, getting up and running in circles around the dress. "I love it Catalina! It's so gweat!"

Nikoletta stood and beamed at Catalina.

"You've done a marvelous job- this would make Ventrallins turn their heads. You never cease to amaze me with so much talent at such a young age, Catalina," the queen said. Blush crept up Catalina's face.

"I'm so glad you like it, Your Majesties!" she said. "It's always a pleasure making outfits for you. If you don't mind, does Princess Shazi have time to try the outfit on before you have to leave to see to arrangements for the ball? That way I can make any necessary adjustments as soon as possible."

Nikoletta nodded.

"That should be fine. Shazi, why don't you go in the back room with Catalina and try on your dress?"

The princess hopped up and down excitedly.

"Yay!"

As the two headed into a side room, Nikoletta sat back down on her pillow to wait. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Nowadays there was so much to worry about- but moments like this were peaceful enough to enjoy. Spending time with Shazi had helped Nikoletta wind down the last few months. It seemed that her little girl brought out the child in Nikoletta that had never fully gotten to experience life.

Raising a child of royalty in Autumn was so much different than Cordell. Here, Caspar encouraged Shazi slowly being introduced to the life of a princess. She was given all the time necessary to adapt and learn while still maintaining her own childlike wonder. The transition from a carefree child to royalty was gradual and more relaxed. It would later help Shazi keep calm in situations and she would rarely be overwhelmed.

Yes, much different than Cordell.

"Introducing, the Princess of Autumn, Shazi!" Catalina announced, pulling Nikoletta from her thoughts as the tailor and princess walked back into the workshop.

Shazi walked in, a huge smile on her face. Nikoletta let out a quiet gasp- the dress looked magnificent on Shazi. The queen stood up, her eyes wide.

"Oh, Catalina, she looks amazing," the queen said. "Absolutely stubbing."

"I'll need to loosen up the waist," Catalina said. "That won't take long- tomorrow morning at the latest. Otherwise, it's a perfect fit."

Shazi picked up her skirts and twirled around, the fabric spinning around her.

"I can't wait for the pawty!"


	7. One Day Before the Ball

"The pawty's tomowow!"

Shazi ran through the corridors of the small palace, her orange dress billowing out behind her. All around the crowded halls, servants and guests would part like waves to let the flurry of energy pass by, giving her mother (following thirty feet behind) encouraging smiles.

"I know you're excited for the party, Shazi, but try to watch where you're going!" Nikoletta exclaimed after the princess nearly plowed down a cook carrying a box of apples. "Apologies, sir," the queen added as she passed the cook. He laughed and shrugged.

"No worries, Your Majesty, I know how children can get," he said cheerfully before carrying on.

Nikoletta smiled to herself- it was obvious that throughout the palace and throughout Oktuber people were in good moods. The idea of a party celebrating a female heir was giving everyone an extra spring in their step.

Especially said female heir.

"Shazi, why don't you come walk with me?" Nikoletta called out to her daughter, who was nearing sixty feet from her mother. "I'm getting lonely all the way back here."

Shazi spun around and dashed back to her mother, slowing her pace.

"Okay! I'm weally excited!" Shazi said happily, a grin on her face.

"I can tell," her mother laughed. "But I'm afraid your excitement might make you run into someone. We want everything to go as smoothly as possible for the party, don't we?"

Shazi nodded with wide eyes.

"Then we'll go ahead and take our time getting to the ballroom," Nikoletta said, glad she had calmed her daughter down a bit. "We'll be rehearsing what all will be said at the ball tomorrow night when you're presented with Autumn's conduit."

"I can't wait to get the wing!" Shazi said, her excitement rising once more. "Sam said once I have the wing it's the fiwst step to using magic!"

Nikoletta nodded.

"Sam's right. When you're a teenager, you'll be able to begin channeling the conduit's magic to the kingdom of Autumn," Nikoletta explained as the two came to a set of doors. The queen pushed them open to reveal Autumn's ballroom.

It was nothing extravagant- tan flooring with wooden railing and staircases leading down to the dance floor, covered with detailed carpets. Lanterns flicked around the walls, and there were tall windows currently open to the crisp Autumn air. Banners depicting a maple leaf hung on the walls and a simple yet elegant chandelier hung from the ceiling, with glistening red, orange, and yellow gems lit up by multiple candles.

The chandelier was a Winterian gift, Nikoletta suddenly thought, remembering Caspar telling her about it. They mined the metal and gems many years ago.

"Ooh, pwetty!" Shazi said, looking over the railing of the balcony that split off into two staircases leading to the dance floor.

Multiple workers were setting up leaf arrangements- circles of colorful maple leaves intertwined with twigs to make intricate decorations.

"Hi!" Shazi yelled down to them. They laughed and waved back to their princess.

"Okay, Shazi, you'll stand right here, where everyone will be able to see you," Nikoletta said, gentling nudging Shazi into place. "And your father's busy right now, but he'll be standing where I'm standing."

Nikoletta set herself a few feet from Shazi.

"Now, Shazi, your father will ask you some questions, and all you have to say is 'I do', nice and loud so everyone can hear you. Can you do that?" Nikoletta asked.

Shazi nodded eagerly, her slightly curled hair bouncing up and down.

"Mm-hm!"

"Alright, then let's practice," Nikoletta said, clearing her throat. "Princess Shazi, of the Kingdom of Autumn, do you swear to use the magic of the royal conduit to benefit your kingdom?"

"I do!" Shazi practically yelled. Nikoletta winced as some of the workers snickered.

"A little quieter, dear," Nikoletta advised. Shazi nodded.

"I do," she said in a more steady voice. Her mother nodded in encouragement.

"Do you swear to never use the conduit of Autumn to bring unnecessary hate and bloodshed?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to never turn your back on your people and use the conduit if Autumn for selfish desires?"

"I do."

"Then I present you, Princess Shazi of Autumn, with your kingdom's magical conduit," Nikoletta finished. "Then your father will give you the ring, and we'll all go down the stairs together and talk with the guests," Nikoletta said. "Any questions, Shazi?"

"Nope!" Shazi said. "I'm weady!"


	8. The Ball (Part One)

"Are you excited for the ball tonight, Princess Shazi?" Catalina asked as she worked on buttoning the princess's dress. The princess nodded rapidly, causing her small crown to fall lopsided. Catalina quickly rearranged the gold crown and the veil sprouting from it.

"I'm weally excited! I can't wait to have the wing! And thewe's gonna be lots of food!" Shazi exclaimed. Catalina nodded.

"I've heard the pumpkin tarts the cooks made are incredible," she said as she stood, the princess fully dressed. "I'll look forward to eating some, if there's any left by the time I get there!"

Shazi giggled. "I'll save you one," she promised.

"That would be lovely," Catalina said. "Well, you're all dressed! The necklace you'll be wearing from now on is in the box with the conduit, so you won't need to worry about that. Otherwise, you're all ready for the ball."

Shazi pointed to Catalina's set of drawers.

"Can I have some of the spawkly eye stuff?" Shazi said. "It looks weally pretty!"

Catalina paused for a moment, uncertain. But the princess looked up at the tailor with dark, wide, pleading eyes.

"Ah, okay. Just a little," Catalina laughed, walking over to her wooden drawers. She opened one and pulled out a small container of golden glitter, a gift from an old Summerian friend.

Catalina got the tiniest amount of glitter on the tip of her finger and dabbed some on each of Shazi's eyelids. It was hardly noticeable, but when the princess studied herself in the mirror Catalina had leaned against a wall, she seemed pleased.

"Ooh, that colow's pwetty!" Shazi exclaimed. "Thank you Catalina!"

"You're welcome, Princess Shazi," Catalina chuckled. "Now, why don't we go head to your parents' study to show them your dress?"

Shazi nodded rapidly, following Catalina out the door and into the hall.

The hallways were calm, eerie compared to yesterday's madness. The small palace's gates opened in one hour, and thirty minutes after that, the ceremony of passing down the conduit would officially start the ball.

A few scattered servants passed, all greeting their princess and well-liked tailor. Otherwise, the two walked down the carpeted hallway alone. The two finally reached a pair of wooden doors, bare except for a few maple leafs carved into them.

Catalina knocked four times, then swung open the doors. Shazi ran inside, Catalina shutting the doors and following behind her.

"Good evening, Your Highnesses," Catalina said. "She's all ready for tonight. There were no problems with the dress and I admit it, she convinced me into putting a tiny bit of glitter on her eyes," she admitted with a laugh. Nikoletta and Caspar, sitting together at a table, beamed.

"Thank you for everything, Catalina," Caspar said. "Shazi looks incredible."

~~~~~~~~

"Autumnians, I welcome you to the palace of Oktuber."

King Caspar's voice rang across the crowded ballroom. The windows were open to the night breeze, and the sunset outside lit the room up magnificently.

Nikoletta and Shazi waited behind a door cracked open enough for them to hear what was going on in the ballroom and the balcony that Caspar was making his speech on.

The queen held a scarlet box tightly in her hands- Autumn's conduit. Even with guards at every door- even two guarding either side of the door the royals stood in front of- she still found herself nervous.

Golden leaves, I'm so wound up, Nikoletta thought. Deep breaths. Stay calm. We've put so much work into the security of this ball- all will go smoothly.

"The kingdoms of Primoria are not in the state of peace they once experienced. However, through these difficulties, Autumn has managed to remain whole. We have steadily made progress towards healing our kingdom, and tonight we make a step in our progress," Caspar continued.

Nikoletta smiled down at her daughter.

"Are you ready, Shazi?" she asked. Shazi looked up at her mother, her face filled with determination.

"Yes," she said confidently.

"I present to you, the princess and female heir of Autumn, Princess Shazi."

"That's our cue," Nikoletta whispered, swinging open the doors.

Shazi walked in first, her hands neatly folded in front of her, Nikoletta following behind, carrying Autumn's conduit. She clutched the box so tightly her knuckles were white. Nikoletta looked over their audience- a sea of fall colors stared up at their royal family.

Shazi took her spot in front of her father, and Nikoletta stood to his right, handing him the box.

"Princess Shazi, of the Kingdom of Autumn, do you swear to use the magic of the royal conduit to benefit your kingdom?" Caspar asked.

"I do," Shazi responded levelly, sounding much older than she actually was.

"Do you swear to never use the conduit of Autumn to bring unnecessary hate and bloodshed?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to never turn your back on your people and use the conduit if Autumn for selfish desires?"

"I do."

"Then I present you, Princess Shazi of Autumn, with your kingdom's magical conduit," Caspar said.

He opened the box and pulled out the ring, connected to the golden chain. Nikoletta took the empty box from his hands as he slid the ring on Shazi's finger, who clenched her hand in a tight fist to keep it there while her father wrapped the golden chain around her neck.

The royal family turned to face the crowd, which went up in applause. They all let out a sigh of relief- everything had gone smoothly.


	9. The Ball (Part Two)

Shazi held the ring in her open palms. She had possessed the conduit for only a minute, but an amber glow was beginning to form around it. She was excited- she could feel the magic there, even if she wouldn't be able to access and use it for a few more years. It was like staring into an ocean but knowing you couldn't enter the water.

Not yet.

"Good evening, Your Majesties," a man said with a bow.

The man was the first in many that would approach the royal family. They had just descended the staircase and entered the crowd. Shazi looked up, letting the ring fall into place, held up by the golden chain.

"Hi!" she greeted. The man congratulated her on her step towards becoming a ruler- as did the man after him, and the woman after him, and the woman after her, and so on.

While Caspar and Nikoletta were talking to yet another woman- a noble of some sort- the growing-impatient Shazi felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sam, and a smile spread across her face.

"Hi, Sam!" she said happily, glad to see a face she recognized.

"Hello, Princess. How are you?" Sam asked, crouching down so their eyes were level with Shazi's.

"Mom and Dad keep talking to people I don't know," Shazi said, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. Sam chuckled.

"I'll see if I can do something about that," they said. They stood up and lightly tapped Nikoletta's shoulder, whispering something into her ear.

"That would be great, thank you," Nikoletta replied. Sam turned to Shazi.

"Your mother said as long as you stay close to me, you can head over to the food tables. We don't want you getting lost," Sam said. Shazi bounced up and down excitedly.

"Yay! Let's go!" Shazi grabbed Sam's hand and yanked them forward, plowing through the crowd. At first, those being displaced seemed annoyed, but when they saw the little princess heading so determinedly toward the food, they couldn't help but laugh.

A few minutes later, Shazi was happily devouring pumpkin spice tarts. The sweet tang on her tongue never got old.

"These awe yummy!" Shazi said on her third tart. Sam laughed, picking up a glass of cider off the table.

"Slow down, Princess, we don't want you getting sick," Sam warned. "Then your mother might not let you eat pumpkin tarts."

Shazi's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as she swallowed.

"Okay, I think I'm done with the pumpkin tawts now," she said quickly.

"Just in time," came her mother's voice from behind her. "The music's about to start. Do you want to come dance with us, Shazi?"

Shazi nodded, grabbing her mother's and father's hand, excited to get to the dance floor.

"Thank you for bringing her over, Sam, I know sometimes sitting around while we talk can be boring," Caspar said before he was pulled away.

As the royal family reached the center of the ballroom, the musicians stationed at the far wall began to play. Drums and strings filled the air, a smooth, slow melody.

Caspar, Nikoletta, and Shazi all held hands and moved to the rhythm of the music. They were unable to perform a true dance with three people, but neither parent wanted a proper dance more than a dance with their daughter.

Caspar looked down at the ring, which now had a healthy amber glow around it.

"How does the conduit feel, Shazi?" he asked. There was both curiosity and a strong longing in his words- how he wishes he had been able to use Autumn's conduit to help his people.

"It feels nice!" Shazi said. "I can feel the magic thewe even though I can't use it. Thewe's a lot!"

There would be, it's been building up, unused for so many years, Caspar thought.

"That's good that you can feel it," Nikoletta said cheerfully. "And I'm glad there seems to be a lot. Soon you'll be able to give Autumn the strength of all that magic."

Shazi nodded.

"I'm gonna be stwong!" she announced.

Caspar smiled at his daughter- she was full of ambition and energy. She would be a fine ruler. But, he remembered as Shazi began hopping up and down to the beat of the drums, still a child.


End file.
